


Avril

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Austrian Character, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Childbirth, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, French Character, Ghosts, Guardian - Freeform, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Midwifery, Nursing, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scottish Character, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Newly qualified midwife Alistair Allaway did not know what he was getting himself into when he knocked on those large oak doors. Lo-and-behold not only does he wake up everyday to "Mrs. Johnson is in labor." but also to "The Lees think they're being haunted can you please check it out." because not only is he in a convent for midwives but he's in a home of Guardians.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Nurse Delacroix

Alistair walks down the dirty street with a delicate step, taking glances of his phone to make sure he reads directions correctly. But he tucks it into his pocket once he sees the large oak doors that stood out from the other buildings. He makes his way quickly to the building and climbs the concrete steps.

He knocks and waits. Alistair swiftly looks over his shoulder when he hears yelling. "I must be stupid for doing this." he mutters to himself before the door opens.

A man, standing taller than Alistair, and built like a brick shithouse, had been the one to open the door. "Hello. I'm- I'm- I'm the new- new midwife." Alistair felt his cheeks turn red when he stuttered.

"Nurse Allaway?" the man asked with a Scottish accent, Alistair nods "We've been expecting you, come inside." Alistair follows him inside.

Alistair follows him into a kitchen setting, he rests his bag on the table and looks around. "It's past lunch, but are you hungry, have you eaten yet?" Alistair nods.

"Just a light lunch, uhm..." Alistair hesitates on what to call his host.

"Nurse Delacroix." he says, pronouncing his surname in a French way. Nurse Delacroix searches the cabinets for something "A light lunch might not help you since we were told to put you straight to work." Nurse said as he moved to rummaging through the refrigerator.

Nurse pulled out a white to-go box. "Perfect." he sets the box down and opens it to reveal circular pastries, yellow with a beige trimming. "Egg tarts." Nurse says simply "Go ahead and tuck in, they're not poisoned."

Alistair takes one and bites into the egg tart. It was flaky so he had to catch the crumbs. "It's really good." he says before finishing it.

"Have another, everyone else is gone, particularly my sister." Nurse Delacroix assured Alistair as he puts another egg tart in his hands. Alistair gives an awkward smile before eating this pastry that was so exotic to him.

Alistair was given another after that, until the front door opened and more midwives joined them in the kitchen. One was blond like Nurse Delacroix, two hickory colored hair men, a ginger woman and a walnut haired woman with an unorthodox uniform.

"Joseph, you should have been there for Mrs. King's third baby, bonny little lad with lungs of an opera singer." the blond said in the same Scottish accent, as he sat in a chair.

"How was the Tang family Lilian and Gavin."

"Good." Lilian and Gavin said in unison as they opened bottles of juice for themselves.

"Ms. Tang delivered a breeched girl." one hickory said

"Mr. Tang had to be sent to hospital after his exorcism for dehydration." the other said. Alistair's smile fades when he says that.

Nurse Delacroix turns and sees Alistair's facial expression. "Forgive me how rude." he gets up "These are the other midwives, my brothers Emerson," he gestures at the blond "Lilian and Gavin-"

"Wait, I'm Gavin, he's Lilian." Gavin points at Lilian.

Lilian shakes his head "Honestly Joey you call yourself our brother?"

"-sorry. There's also our sister Avril, and this is Nurse Clara Backus." Clara waves.

"I'm the only one not related to these morons." Clara says with an American accent.

"So, you all are midwives?" Alistair asked Joseph.

"Yes." the siblings said in unison.

"You are all referred to as Nurse Delacroix?"

"Actually they usually call me Sister." Avril finally spoke revealing her American accent. She must have noticed the box because she then asked "Who ate my egg tarts?" the room was quiet and everyone quickly left.

Joseph takes Alistair into the clinical room, away from the inquiry of Avril. A woman in her fifties was rearranging bottles of magnesia. "Maman." the woman turned to Joseph, who says something to her in French. "Alistair this is my mum."

Joseph's mother smiles at Alistair. "Welcome Nurse Allaway." she says with a French accent "Lets get you a uniform and we will get you started by going with Avril." she says, Alistair nods as he is left with Joseph's mother, who said her name is Florence as she searched for his size.

Florence hands him a neat stack of folded uniforms. She explains that he would share a room with Emerson, before she lets him go change.

Alistair buttons the last button as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Here you go." Avril says handing him a pair of black shoes. He looks at the footwear in confusion.

"Clogs?"

"Yes. It's a lot better than running shoes, since you'll be walking a lot." Avril explains as she smooths out her custom uniform.

"Ready?" Alistair takes a deep breath to compose himself.

"Ready."


	2. Childbirth

"First home we're going to visit is Mrs. Eleonore Kohler, she's expecting her first child and she's been up on her feet caring for her thirteen stepchildren." Alistair stops and Avril sensed his shock. "Mr. Kohler is a Guardian like my brothers and mother, we tend to have a lot of children to keep people safe."

"Is it difficult, being a Guardian?" Alistair asked as Avril knocked on the beige door. A man, taller than Avril's brothers, opens the door.

"Hello Samuel, your stepmother home?" Samuel opened his mouth to answer her question but he choked on his words, until he gave up and nods. Avril steps into the home, she removes her loafers and makes her way to the living room. Alistair trails behind her. "Hello Eleonore." the young looking woman smiles at Avril "This is Nurse Allaway, he's new.".

Samuel translates, as Avril had Alistair perform the check up. Baby had normal heart rate, and in the correct position. Mother had high blood pressure "I suggest you rest more." Samuel translates for his stepmother.

She says something in German while rubbing her swollen belly. "She says that she pities me as I will be looking after my little brothers and sisters by myself." Samuel translates.

"Is your father still going after the wendigo?" Samuel nods as he hands Eleonore a sandwich that she asked for earlier.

"He managed to get my mom to help." Samuel explains. Avril and Samuel helped Eleonore up, so she could be moved to her bed, but Eleonore cries out in pain. Alistair and Samuel panic, but Avril was calm.

"Braxton hicks contraction?" Avril asked, once Eleonore was calm. Eleonore understood and nodded. Avril looks at Alistair, "Honestly Alistair, if you panic at a Braxton hicks I wonder how you would act if a mum went into labor." she says. Alistair mutters an apology before Samuel and Avril escort the pregnant patient to her bedroom.

Alistair and Avril left the Kohler household, after being given some chocolate by Samuel. "Ne't i' tuh Kuhland fauhly." Avril said with a mouthful of Austrian chocolate. Alistair doesn't bother with asking Avril to repeat herself, he just followed her to the next home while nibbling on his piece of chocolate.

"Sister! Perfect timing." a young girl said.

"What's wrong Nicki?" Avril asked with genuine concern, "Where's your mum?"

"Her water broke so she's been tearing up the couch every time she contracts."

"Why didn't you call Saint Dorothy's?" Avril questioned as she rushed inside with Alistair barely keeping up.

"I was but my phone's dead." Avril shakes her head and she found the mother.

"Alright Jessica." She greets the mother as she removed her cape. "You poor lass, should we move you?"

Jessica Kirkland shakes her head before she screams from a contraction, her pointy neon green nails digging into the corduroy couch. Alistair and Avril simultaneously check their watches until mother relaxes. "Well I can't persuade you if you're comfortable that way." Avril dons a smock and gloves "Nicki you can compensate by fetching the delivery pack I brought last week." Nicki scurries off to find the pack while Avril turns to Alistair.

"What are you waiting for, the starting pistol?" Alistair quickly puts on his smock and gloves. Avril checks how dilated mother is, "Baby is coming quickly," she says out loud "guess she's eager to meet everyone." Jessica smiles weakly before screaming from another contraction.

"Push Mrs. Kirkland." Alistair finally spoke, Avril smiles with pride as Alistair took hold of the situation. Jessica muffles her scream as more contractions tortured her body, until it's muscle pulling pain stopped.

Her screams were replace with the sound of a baby's crying. "It's a boy Mrs. Kirkland." Alistair informs the mother as he cuts the cord and wraps baby warmly. Jessica slumps down and faces her newborn. Alistair hands the mother her son, before focusing on the afterbirth.

"My husband and I thought we were going to have another girl, we don't even have a name for you." Jessica says to her child.

"Dominique is always a good option." Avril says jokingly as she checks the baby's vitals.

"Nah, no offense Sister but Dominique was the name of a kid that poured acrylic paint in my hair."

"What were you going to name baby?"

"Eden, since we're religious and all."

"I believe Eden is unisex." Avril removes her smock and gloves, with Alistair following suit.

Jessica shrugs "I guess I'm introducing him as my son Eden Kirkland." Avril smiles.

Avril told Alistair to clean the mess while Avril made a phone call. "Sister Delacroix, who exactly are you-" Avril gestures for Alistair to be quiet. She puts the phone down, she takes the gun that's strapped to her back and loads it. "What are you doing?" Avril lets out a deep exhale, her breath can be seen, Alistair also breathes out making his visible. Feats that should not be possible as it was a warm 75 degrees today.

"Get the family out." Avril says as she aims her gun upward.

"But-" Avril shoots at something Alistair didn't see.

"Now! Call Samuel while you're at it." Avril yells.

Alistair nods and runs to get the family evacuated.


	3. The Guardians

Alistair bangs as hard as his small delicate hands would allow him. Samuel opens the door, "Sister Delacroix asked me to come get you." Alistair explains.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, her breath was visible like it was cold and she began shooting at something."

Samuel seemed to understand what that meant, because he took a hunting knife and his own gun with him. "Take me too her." Alistair ran with Samuel following closely.

"Hello boys." Avril says "Just in time, I just figured out that it was a vengeful ghost." she announces as she fixes her uniform "Jessica, do you know if this is a common occurrence?"

"Yeah, been like this since we first moved in."

"I know it's not good to assume but I assume your real estate agent didn't tell you much about your home besides it's architectural style and how 'chic' and 'perfect for the family' it is." Jessica nods slowly as she comforts Eden. "I need names, I'm going to need to talk to the agent about this."

Jessica gave the name and business card of the agent as her family was allowed back inside. "Thank you Jessica." Avril hands the card to Samuel "You can do this part, I need to tell my dad to bless the house." Samuel studies the card as he walks down the steps, and he trips on his way down. Samuel looks at everyone before looking away in embarrassment and walking away.

Avril mutters something along the lines of him being adorable before she tells Alistair to follow her. They continued their rounds as if nothing happened. Alistair boiled urine and found protein in some mothers, had some twins cases and mothers with overbearing mothers/mother-in-laws.

Alistair opened the door for Avril as they returned. "Papa are you here?" a voice responded in the kitchen, so Avril and Alistair followed. Alistair saw the back of a tall man hovering over a large pot, stirring something. "Alistair you've met my maman the midwife and guardian, now it's time for you to meet my papa the reverend." Avril said as the man turned to reveal the clergy collar he was wearing.

The large man smiles and goes to shake Alistair's hand. "The Reverend Raphael Delacroix." he introduces himself with a accent thicker than the callouses on his hands "How do you like it so far Nurse Allaway?"

"It's interesting," Alistair says "the neighborhood is drastically different than what I'm used to but it's nice." Avril peers into the pot.

"Baked beans?"

"Angelique went down for a nap and I figured she'd be peckish when she wakes up."

"Yes of course, but I highly doubt she would want to wake up to a bowl of baked beans Papa."

"Who said anything about a bowl? I'm making beans on toast for my granddaughter." The Reverend said Avril laughed

"Never mind that, Papa we've just come back from the Kirkland's home-"

"Oh how are they?"

"-little boy named Eden, but after we delivered the baby I found out that their home was haunted." The Reverend stopped as he was grabbing an egg. "Papa do you know if anyone died in there before the Kirkland family moved in."

The Reverend sighed "Family short on money, mother was expecting another and the father already worked two jobs to care for their seven children." he picks up the kettle and pours a cup for each of them as they sat down. "Mum gave birth, and that's when father found out it wasn't his." Alistair leaned in out of morbid curiosity "Absolute chaos, stuffed the newborn in a plastic bag, cracked the skulls of his children and drowned his wife in the tub before he shot himself." The Reverend took a moment to sip his tea "Everyone was given their funerary rites, so I don't know if it's the mother or the father."

"I think it was both," The Reverend looks at his daughter "when I was fighting them off one appeared to be a woman, the other a man, and they appeared after Jessica Kirkland delivered baby Eden." Avril explained. She then explains the spirits asking about the baby before Samuel came.

"If that's the case you know what to do Avril." Avril stands up and drags the chair with her to the cupboard. She boosts herself and opens the cupboard, before grabbing a large box of salt.

"Should I get a spade from kailyaird Papa?"

"Yes, grab holy oil from the chapel while you're at it, I already blessed a new jug because you lot go through jugs faster than an Irishman does with a drink." Avril chuckles as she hops down with the salt. She looks at Alistair before smiling.

"I'll be back for supper." Avril says before exiting the kitchen.


	4. Night of The Delacroix

True to her promise, Avril returned before supper. There was dried blood that implied she got a bloody nose, her hair was messy and her clothes had dirt on it, but she was smiling.

"That's an entire ghost family taken down." Avril said she cleaned her face.

"A ghost family what happened to it being only the parents?"

"Samuel told me that the children's spirits began to wreak havoc, so I burned their corpses too." Avril put an empty jug on the dinner table, The Reverend just stared at it and sighed in defeat. "Sorry Papa." The Reverend takes the jar and presumably goes to bless some more oil. Florence says something in French and The Reverend sits back down.

They all sat there, staring at the food, Alistair was confused. "I'm sorry are missing someone?" he looks around all Nurse Delacroixes were present, Nurse Backus was present and The Reverend was here.

"We're just waiting for the Sisters." Emerson explains as he refills his cup with more water.

"What Sisters?"

"The nuns Alistair." Emerson says as if it was obvious, Alistair was taken aback.

"Oh, I- I- I didn't know that- that this was a convent."

"You couldn't tell by the name?" Joseph questioned as he bounced his daughter, Angelique, on his lap. Alistair shook his head as three nuns walked in.

"Nurse Allaway these are the Sisters of the Order of Saint Dorothy." the nuns gave him a warm smile as they sat down.

"Sister Elia how was Miss Yi?" Avril asked the nun with thick eyebrows and bright green eyes surrounded by dark bags.

"Healthy daughter, asked about contraception options afterwards." Sister Elia reports.

"How about our ulcer patients Sister Catherine?"

"All dressings changed and appearing to improve rapidly." Sister Catherine, a short African-American nun, says as she readjusts her habit. The last nun with red eyebrows and glasses framing her dark green eyes looks around the table.

"Where's your husband Joseph?"

"Martin? He won't be joining us Sister Lydia, he's working late with some residents." Joseph explains, Sister Lydia nods in understanding.

"Now that everyone is here shall we say grace?"

Dinner was a French dish called "Tartiflette". It was eaten in silence, except for the siblings debating what paranormal force might be present in the park, or in the nearby apartments because people don't know how to leave things alone. Once dinner was over and the dishes were cleaned all nurses retreated to their rooms, while The Reverend and nuns went to say their evening prayers with Florence joining them.

Alistair had finished washing his face in one of the shared bathrooms, when he tried to open his bedroom door, but before he could his roommate Emerson opened it for him. "Do you want an Orgasm?" Alistair was speechless and very confused by this vulgarity that he felt his face color with embarrassment. It didn't help that Emerson was in tight fitting shorts and was flaunting his muscular torso.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a cocktail." Emerson explains "Do you want an Orgasm or no?"

Alistair's face shows more embarrassment to the question. He nods and Emerson lets him back into their shared room, where Emerson's siblings have taken over the beds. Avril was laying in Emerson's bed in shorts and an oversized sweatshirt while reading The Count of Monte Cristo. The twins were shirtless in Alistair's bed, playing crazy eights in their fuzzy pajama bottoms.

Alistair sat next to Avril as he watched Emerson make the vulgar cocktail. Joseph rushed into the room before closing the door as quietly as possible. "I am so lucky Angelique falls asleep easily." he said while out of breath, Avril chuckled as she put down her book. "It's hot." Joseph took his shirt off revealing his chest and abdomen scars. He flops onto Alistair's bed causing the twins to yell in protests. "Sorry you two, last card was a red four spade." Joseph says as he stretches.

"Did you want an Orgasm Joseph?" Emerson asked, Joseph shakes his head.

"If you have anymore vodka can you make me Slippery Nipple please?" Alistair blushed even more at the name of vulgar cocktails, he was never a drinker, the most he would ever drink a glass of wine, and he only started after his 21st birthday. The siblings didn't notice his embarrassment as Joseph got up to close the door. "Nurse Allaway," Alistair quickly got up and fell when his foot got caught in the flannel blanket "I must congratulate on delivering your first baby on your first day." Joseph says as Emerson hands a white creamy-looking drink in a shot glass.

"Now let's see if you can survive the Night of the Delacroix." Avril says, Alistair lets out a laugh that showed how nervous he was. "Cheers." everyone touched glasses before throwing their drink back. Alistair almost gags but manages to choke his drink down.

"Now that we had our starters, how about some other cocktails?" Emerson says as he went to his liquor cart. "Any suggestions?" he asked as he examined a bottle of schnapps.

"I might have to pass, I think Angelique woke up." Joseph says as he grabs his shirt and runs out of the room, leaving his siblings disappointed.

One of the twins' arm shot up in excitement once Joseph left. "Titanic." he said, his twin high-fives him while Emerson was quiet in thought before he picked up a highball glass. Alistair watched with his heart full of anxiety as Emerson filled it halfway with beer before dropping a shot glass in.

"Rules are simple Alistair," Emerson starts as he gently places the glass on the nightstand "everyone takes turns pouring soju into the shot glass, in the glass sink loser has to drink it all."

"Lets take turns based on seniority." the other twin suggested, and Alistair's anxiety flew higher than a NASA rocket. Each nurse took turns pouring soju into the glass. When it got to Alistair, his hands trembled as he clutched the bottle and he heard the twins whispering and giggling. As soon as he tipped the bottle down, both twins yelled loudly causing Alistair to pour more than he wanted, and sinking the shot glass.

"Lilian and Gavin!" Emerson said, ready to scold them.

"Alistair lost." Avril said in amazement.

"Drink it. Drink it. Drink it." the twins chanted. Alistair obliged, he was still shaking like he was caught in the cold. He lifted the beverage up to his lips and forced himself to drink it all.

Once finished, Alistair coughs as he wipes his mouth and sets the glass down. Emerson takes the glass and goes to make another drink with his siblings following him. Alistair gets up with the intent to get himself a glass of water or something to absorb the alcohol in his system. Alistair's vision blurred, there was a tightness in his throat and his stomach was contracting, trying to push the contents out.

The last thing Alistair remembered was collapsing on the floor, and his vision slowly fading as the Delacroix siblings surround him and say his name.


End file.
